fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spellbreaker (book)
:For other uses of '''Spellbreaker', see'' Spellbreaker Spellbreaker is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Alan Langford and originally published in 1993 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2007. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 53rd in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-036427-7) and 28th in the Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-807-6). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the Scholastic series. Creation Background - Back Cover ("Dragon" Edition)}} After inadvertently helping a villain to steal the Black Grimoire, the player must retrieve the book before time runs out. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System) . Unique Rules *The player keeps a faith score to track their resistance to demonic forces, and sometimes repel creatures of Evil. This score starts at 1. - pg.7 *In one part of the book the player must also keep track of an infection score to measure how infected they are by disease. If the total ever reaches 15 or more they must turn immediately to (13). - 162 *The number of Gold Pieces the player starts with is determined by a 1d6 plus 4 roll. - pg.15 Equipment List *Sword *Lantern *Tinderbox *Backpack *5 Provisions - pg.14 *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Alan Langford. Illustrations The interior illustrations, including the black and white map as part of the "Background", were by Alan Langford. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 11, 22, 34, 46, 59, 72, 85, 98, 111, 124, 137, 150, 163, 176, 189, 200, 215, 228, 241, 254, 267, 280, 293, 306, 320, 337, 365, 385 and 397. Additionally, (246) has a diagram also drawn by Alan Langford. Intertextual References Other Media Main Characters YOU: "The Spellbreaker" *Abbot Dunstan *Barnabas the Friar *Brother Calamus *Brother Trefor *Coxcomb the Clown *Cynric - The "Mad Beggar" *Drogo - Dwarf *Gerog *Edgar *Enthus *Hemlock *Hogweed *Isa *Karad *Lady Attana *Liam *Lida *Malva *Meg - Landlady *Mistress Crowfoot - Witch *Nazek - Warlock *Prior Alwyn *Sam Boggart - Fen Folk *Talpas the Burrower - Molekin *''"The Mask"'' *Tira Locations *Addersfield *Altar to Fulkra *Analand *Arkleton *Aryll *Aryn's Hill *Blackmire *Claybury *Cloudcap Mountains *Driteham *Entertainer's Square *Fenford *Graman *Grimiry River *Gwythain's Barrow *Hallow's Well *Harabnab *''Hemlock & Hogweed - Apothecaries'' *Ide *Lake Libra *Market Square *Miremere Lake *Mussuck *Paddocks Wood *Pilgrim's Gate *Rassin Abbey *River Sanct *Ruddlestone *Selwick *Shekin *Shrine of Achilla *Shrine of Enthus *South Gate *Tallow *''The Baited Bear'' *''The Brass Farthing'' *''The Brindled Cat'' *''The Pilgrim's Rest'' *''The Ragged Clown'' *West Gate *Withered Wood Encounters *Baited Bear *Barrow Guard *Bat *Canker *Black Cat *Brimstone Demon *Carrier Flies *Crow's Foot *Dancing Dead *Demon Bat *Demoniac *Devilworm *Dread Demon *Fen Beast *Fetch *Giant Cockroach *Giant Slug *Goat-Headed Demon *Grimalkins *Hob *Humans - Acolytes/Bedlam Hags/Blackguard/Brigand/Dwarf Rogue/Enchantress/Guard/Masked Brigand/Master Brigand/Militiamen/Outlaw Leader/Rogue Captain/Scarred Ruffian/Staff-Wielding Outlaw/Veteran Brigand/Warlock/Witch/Witch-Hunter/Wodewitch *Kurakil *Lurchers *Marsh Assailant *Mudclaws *Nazek *Ogre *Piper *Plague Rat *Plague Zombies *Raven *Revenant *Roots *''"The Mask"'' *Toad *Werewolf *Wolfhound *Wolves *Wraith Rider Further Notes *Names have deeper meanings, where with Talpas the Burrower "Talpa" is the for a Mole. There's also Coxcomb the Clown where "Coxcomb" is the name for a 's hat.Interview with Jonathan Green at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *The Wizard edition of Spellbreaker has been revised in order to make it more playable with some enemies having reduced skill scores. [http://www.gamebooks.org/contributions/ffw28_changes.html Changes to Spellbreaker at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 Errors *Three known errors were corrected for the Wizard Books edition: :*(83) should link to (300) instead of (132). :*With (173) the options available are to take over the haycart and charge the gate (77), or flee (355). An extra option should have been for the player to give themselves up (25). :*At (355) an extra option should have been available - the player being able to give themselves up to the militiamen (25). *Other potential problems: :*According to The Shrine of Hamaskis, in western Ruddlestone Sindla is known as Gredd. The map says that we're at the north-western part of Ruddlestone, so at (277) Abbot Dunstan should use that name instead of Cheelah, when saying farewell. This also questions whether it is appropriate at (91) to use the name "Scrolls of Cheelah". On the other hand, according to the Titannica page about Sindla, in all of Ruddlestone she is known as Gredd. Based on this, the Scrolls, which were tended in Shekin, in southern Ruddlestone, should also be called "Scrolls of Gredd". :*For (120) there should probably be an extra option to give up (25), otherwise the only way you can get to jail from this path is by being extremely unlucky in the resulting fight at (269). Dedication To my parents - pg.5 (Puffin edition)/pg.4 (Wizard edition) See Also *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=98 Spellbreaker at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2019-10-26 *[http://web.archive.org/web/20050816085732/http://www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb53.htm Spellbreaker at the Internet Archive record of the old] Fightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2019-10-26 References Category:1993 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series